


Laid

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Dream Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Donna has not had sex for so long that she turns to prayer. Hannah shows up in response.





	Laid

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/), the HannahDonna square.

_Well_ , Donna thought, _here goes nothing_.

She got down on her knees next to her bed, shut her eyes, and clasped her hands.

“God,” she said, “I can’t lie, I feel pretty weird talking to you about this. But I suppose you’ve heard stranger.” She paused and took a breath. “Lord, I need to get laid. It’s been such a long time, and I just…I want it, y’know? With my whole body, I want it. And if you could see your way clear to sending along some nice person to me, I sure would be grateful. Thank you for hearing my prayer. Amen.”

Donna got into bed with a sigh. That was probably blasphemous and definitely silly, but she was desperate.

She was keyed-up with the sexual desire that had been plaguing her this week – _must be ovulating or somethin’_ – but it had been a long day and she felt weary too. This was not a restful combination. Nevertheless, she eventually found her way to sleep.

In her dream, there was a pretty woman with curly brown hair and lovely blue eyes. She had a slight aura of light around her, and she smiled in such a sympathetic way that it made Donna’s heart ache.

“Donna Hanscum,” the woman said beatifically. “I am Hannah. I am here because of your prayer.”

“Well hot damn,” Donna said, before she could stop herself. She could feel the color rising in her cheeks. “I mean – please forgive my language.”

Hannah just smiled again and nodded. “Donna, I want to answer your prayer, but when I looked at your physical form, you were already laying down. Has your need been met?”

Donna frowned. “I – who did you say you are?”

“Hannah. I am an angel…of the Lord.”

The pause before the end of the sentence was strange, but Donna decided she shouldn’t question an angel. “Oh. Well, um…I didn’t mean I needed to lay down. I was referring to, you know…” Hannah looked at her expectantly, and Donna sighed. “To, well, lovemaking, don’tchaknow.”

“Oh!” Hannah blinked. “Let me check with the nearby cupids.” Her expression became remote, and Donna was about to ask what _that_ meant, but Hannah’s pretty eyes focused again almost immediately. She shook her head. “It doesn’t seem as though there are plans for you to meet a new lover anytime soon.”

“Well, I’m awful sorry to hear that,” Donna said, feeling unaccountably disappointed. This dream just felt so real.

Hannah was frowning. “I hate to leave your prayer unanswered,” she murmured. She was silent for a beat, and then her eyes met Donna’s again. She smiled radiantly. “Will I do?”

“Oh,” Donna said, stupefied. “I – gosh, yes, but I couldn’t ask – ”

“I am happy to help you,” Hannah assured her. She snapped her fingers, and suddenly she was naked. Donna stared at her creamy skin and small, well-shaped breasts.

Donna was looking so hard that it took a moment for her to realize that she was naked, too. When she did, she crossed her arms over her stomach self-consciously. Hannah stepped nearer to her and drew her arms to her sides.

“Why do you cover yourself?” she asked.

“Well, I just don’t know if I’m up to an angel’s standards,” Donna said. She could feel herself blushing again.

Hannah’s soft hand landed on her cheek. “You are beautiful, Donna Hanscum,” she said, and leaned in.

When their lips met, Donna’s senses reeled. It became difficult to keep track of what was happening. She could feel Hannah’s arm around her waist, the press of their breasts as she leaned into the angel’s kiss. She could feel Hannah’s skin sliding against hers. But mostly she felt like she was drowning in light, melding with Hannah in a union she had never known.

Her pleasure built rapidly, even though she wasn’t certain Hannah was touching her at all. She wasn’t even sure where she ended and Hannah began.

“Oh – ” Donna gasped. “Oh, _gosh_ – ” She came with a cry.

“Was that what you wanted?” Hannah’s voice seemed come from all around her.

“Yes – ” Donna said, trying to catch her breath. “Yes, thank you, that was – oh, but you didn’t get to…” Even through the post-orgasmic haze, she felt a little sad. She’d had a sense of Hannah’s pleasure, but she didn’t think she’d come. _Could_ angels come?

“We can.” Hannah’s soft voice sounded surprised and pleased. “I did not realize how important your partner’s climax was for you. Again, then?”

“Please,” Donna said. She felt Hannah’s lips on hers, and she tried to imagine what she wanted Hannah to feel, what she would do to her if this was normal sex. Donna didn’t know if this was how this celestial lovemaking worked, but she was sure going to try.

“Oh!” Hannah sounded surprised again, but very happy. The sensations began to build again, and this time, Hannah cried out when Donna did. When they were done, Donna didn’t bother to ask with words, just let Hannah see what she wanted. Their waves of ecstasy fed each other. They came together again, and again, and again. Donna swore she could feel the brush of feathers against her back.

When Donna woke up, it was with the memory of gentle lips on her forehead before she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. She was contented and refreshed. She was so happy and full of energy it felt like she’d had three cups of coffee, even though she hadn’t gotten out of bed yet.

“Some dream,” Donna murmured aloud, smiling to herself. Could it have been only a dream?

When she sat up, Donna saw that there was a long, iridescent white feather on her bedside table. Her smile widened as she picked it up and ran her fingers over it gently.

“Thank you, Hannah,” she prayed. “You can drop by my dreams anytime.”


End file.
